1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural support device. More particularly, the invention relates to a structural support device useful in the elevation, and support of framed structures while providing connections for the framed members, wherein exemplary framed members include, for example, stages, platforms, decks, sheds, porches, houses, cabins, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Raised framed structures are traditionally built upon a frame containing two or more horizontally extending members. Support systems for these framed structures typically include concrete posts, blocks, piers, and the like which are cumbersome, slow to build, and are intended for permanent installation. Furthermore, these types of supports are disruptive to the immediately underlying terrain.
Accordingly, what is needed is a structural support device that can support a framed structure adequately while providing connections for the structure itself, wherein such structural support device has the added advantages of quick and easy assembly an disassembly, wherein such assembly does not cause undue disruption to the immediately underlying terrain, and which can occur on uneven terrain to create a level-placed framed structure.